The effects which lighting devices based on optoelectronics have over conventional incandescent or fluorescent lamps, for example relating to energy efficiency or service life, are known. However, one challenge may consist in adapting the light typically output in a directed manner from the optoelectronic light source in such a way that a desired emission characteristic in the near field and/or a desired luminous intensity distribution on a light exit surface of the lighting device result(s).